


Blame

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Brooke Davis - Freeform, Brucas, F/M, Lucas Scott - Freeform, One Tree Hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke knows that Lucas blames her for the death of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all readers.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: Blame  
Characters: Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis and Elizabeth Davis Scott.  
Pairing: Lucas/Brooke  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Death, Het, OOC and Original Character.  
Summary: Brooke knows that Lucas blames her for the death of their daughter.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or claim to and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 292 words without title and ending.

*Blame*

She could see it in his eyes, the blame for losing their daughter, Elizabeth. Brooke knew that Lucas thought it was her fault; the fact that they would never get to meet their little girl.

Though he would never come right out and accuse her, Brooke saw the pain and anger in Lucas's eyes and lately distrust had started to creep in as well and Brooke just couldn't take it.

The man she loved was slowly losing faith in them, losing faith in _her_ and sometimes it hurt so much to realize that they weren't going to make it as a couple.

Elizabeth's death was proving to be too much for either of them to handle. It was hard enough to cope with their own feelings and it was almost impossible knowing that they also had to think about each other's feelings.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore because they did. Brooke just wasn't sure if their love could overcome the pain of losing their daughter.

The death of their daughter left the both of them sad and broken and neither of them was sure if they wanted to try to repair their relationship or friendship.

Something as big as this might just be the thing to make them give up and the thought broke Brooke's heart that it would soon become a reality.

Even though Lucas couldn't even look at her without breaking down, it didn't stop her from wanting her friend and boyfriend back.

Brooke missed how easy things had been between the two of them before she had gotten pregnant and while she never regretted being pregnant with their daughter; it was painful to know that things would never be the same between her and Lucas.

The end.


End file.
